1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lock, and more particularly to a door lock, which is operated by pushing or pulling a handle and the door lock is easy to operate and is free from damage by false operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,880 taught a door lock, which is locked and unlocked by pushing or pulling a handle. The door lock is provided with the handle at indoors or at outdoors to unlock and lock the door. The door lock also is provided with a button at indoors that the button is pressed to make the lock only unlocked at indoors but outdoors.
Such door lock is complex in structure and an interior mechanism of the button is just a tenon, which stops the unlock actions of door lock. The user can't identify which situation is the tenon stops the action of the door lock and which situation is the door lock malfunctions. If the user were exerted on the handle very hard while the button is pressed, the tenon will be broken or deformed sometime.